Mario 3D World U
Mario 3D World U is the second sequel to Mario 3D World, the third game in the Mario 3D World series, and the first in that series for the Wii U. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to Super Mario Sunshine. It is a 3D adventure, like it, and also changes health from the previous game to be more like 64 and Sunshine. Forms are now completely gone, including Small. FLUDD is back, but his different nozzles only work with different characters- the only one that works with all four is the Squirt Nozzle. There is a new nozzle introduced, too, which will be listed later. Changing characters works differently too- you do it by entering a door nearby Peach's Plane. You can also punch and kick, similarly to 64, but the controls are more like Mario Party. Courses are back, like in Sunshine. Controls (with Nunchuk) *Move - Nunchuk Control Stick *Jump - A *Duck - Z *Use FLUDD - C *Swap FLUDD Nozzles - B *Pause - Plus *Ground Pound - A, then Z while in midair *Backflip - Z, then A *Long Jump - Walk, then Z, then A *Punch - Control Pad *Kick - A, then Control Pad Story After Bowser was defeated, Prince Perry placed him in the dungeon. One day, a strange-looking Toad with blue hair approached Bowser with his lunch. He then revealed himself as Ludwig, and demonstrated a teleporter device he had hidden in the food, and then fled. Bowser teleported himself to the Koopa Airship, where the Koopalings were waiting. He then realized they were in space, and looked down on the Mushroom World. Below him, he saw the eight different kingdoms: *The Mushroom Kingdom *The Freezeen Kingdom *Delfino Isle *Sarasaland *Dinosaur Land *Jewelry Land *Donkey Kong Island *The Koopa Kingdom In the distance, he also saw the Comet Observatory. Coming up with a brilliant plan, he sent his 8 Koopalings to each of the kingdoms. His next goal? Word domination. Meanwhile, the heroes were enjoying a feast after their TWO heroic quests. To their shock, while they were eating, the same strange Toad from earlier appeared and told them the Koopalings were back. Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Gina reassured Peach, and headed out to stop them. To their surprise, the Koopalings were just holograms. They returned to the castle, and found Peach missing. Suddenly, the floor opened up and dropped them into a large Warp Pipe, teleporting them all away. Mario woke up in Sarasaland. He looked around and discovered that Ellen Koopa had taken over- and Daisy was missing! To his relief, Peach's Plane appeared in the distance. On board were the only people who survived the strange attack- Toadsworth, Toadette, the Toads (except the Toad), and E. Gadd. E. Gadd quickly armed Mario with FLUDD and sent him on his way to find the Golden Shrooms, which will give him more power. Characters Playable *Mario - Available from the start. His FLUDD bonus nozzle is the Hover Nozzle. *Luigi - Unlocked on Delfino Isle. His FLUDD bonus nozzle is the Rocket Nozzle. *Toad - Unlocked in Dinosaur Land. His FLUDD bonus nozzle is the Turbo Nozzle. *Gina - Unlocked in the Freezeen Kingdom. Her FLUDD bonus nozzle is the Fire Nozzle. Supporting *Daisy - The ruler of Sarasaland. She is kidnapped. *Sir Shine - The ruler of Delfino Isle. He is kidnapped. *Yoshi - The ruler of Dinosaur Land. He is kidnapped. *Perry - The ruler of the Freezeen Kingdom. He is kidnapped. *Pine - The ruler of Jewelry Land. He is kidnapped. *DK - The ruler of Donkey Kong Island. He is kidnapped. *Peach - The ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is kidnapped. *Rosalina - Runs the Comet Observatory. She is kidnapped. *Toadsworth - He flies Peach's Plane. *E. Gadd - He gives you tips. *Green Toad - He gives you tips. *Yellow Toad - He gives you tips. *Blue Toad - He gives you tips. *Purple Toad - He gives you tips. *Toadette - She gives you tips. *Lumas - They give you tips. *FLUDD - Is the main weapon of the heroes. Villains *Bowser - He's out for world conquest. *Koopalings - Bowser's children are here to assist him! **Ellen - She's taken over Sarasaland, and kidnapped Daisy. **Larry - He's taken over Delfino Isle, and kidnapped Sir Shine. **Iggy - He's taken over Dinosaur Land, and kidnapped Yoshi. **Lemmy - He's taken over Freezeen Kingdom, and kidnapped Perry. **Wendy - She's taken over Jewelry Land, and kidnapped Pine. **Morton - He's taken over Donkey Kong Island, and kidnapped DK. **Ludwig - He's ruling Koopa Kingdom while Bowser's gone. **Roy - He's helping Junior guard Mushroom Kingdom. *Bowser Jr. - He's in charge of the Mushroom Kingdom. Enemies Same enemies as in M3DW. Nozzles FLUDD has four different nozzles, other than squirt. *'Hover Nozzle' - Mario can hover for 5 seconds. *'Rocket Nozzle' - Luigi can rocket high into the air. *'Turbo Nozzle' - Toad can run faster than ever. *'Fire Nozzle' - Gina can squirt fire instead of water (though she still refills with water). Areas Different areas can be accessed with Peach's Plane. Any area can be flew to at anytime, but you can only get so far without certain characters. /Sarasaland/ This is the first area. You can't use Peach's Plane until you finish the first course of this area. Like the others, it has nine courses. There is a mini-boss on course 5, and a boss on course 9. *'Course 1:' Red Coins in the Desert *'Course 2:' The Secret of the Cage *'Course 3:' Water Tower Rush *'Course 4:' Enter Mummipokey's Tomb *'Course 5:' Mind Your Mummy *'Course 6:' Spaced Out Heroes *'Course 7:' 100 Coins of the Cage *'Course 8:' 100 Coins of the Tomb *'Course 9:' Ellen's Evil Scheme For more info on the courses, view the page. Gallery Coming Soon! Category:Peanutjon's Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Wii U Games Category:Peanutjon's Games (under construction) Category:Mario Games